


The Pumpkin Mousse

by milka121



Series: Ian's Story [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pumpkin mousse, ToZX ep 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: For the record, it wasn’t Mikleo’s fault. It wouldn’t have happened if Sorey hadn't behaved like an utter jerk.The version in which Mikleo gets more of the mousse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoDiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/gifts).



> ~~is this long enough to qualify as a fanfiction?~~

For the record, it wasn’t Mikleo’s fault. It wouldn’t have happened if Sorey hadn't behaved like an utter jerk.

“It’s delicious!” Sorey exclaimed, eating the mousse. “Here, Mikleo too!”

He offered a mouthful of mousse to Mikleo. The seraph took the spoon and tasted the treat.

His eyes widened. “This is…! I’ve never had anything like this!”

“Right?” Sorey laughed. He got a spoon back and ate a spoonful of the mousse again. “Oh, it melts in my mouth!”

“Sorey! One more mouthful!”

“Get your own, Mikleo.” Sorey smirked.

“You know that I can’t get one from her!” Mikleo frowned. “You said that on purpose!”

Sorey beamed and took another bite, smiling teasingly. And Mikleo had enough.

He darted forward, grabbed Sorey by the furry collar, and pressed their lips together.

Sorey must have been surprised, because he easily submitted and compliantly opened his mouth; Mikleo seized the opportunity, slipping his tongue in and finally tasting more of that delicious mousse. (And Sorey. Sorey’s part was also good.)

Mikleo got how much he could and broke the kiss. He made sure Sorey was looking at him, and swallowed the mousse.

Sorey flushed red.

“Now,” Mikleo said, sending Sorey one of his sweetest smiles, “please, go for another portion for me.”

Sorey nodded quickly and run to Ian to get more of the pumpkin mousse.

(Ian simply stared at Sorey, astonished by the fact that the Shepherd has just swapped saliva with the air.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many of you remembered Ian's name :p


End file.
